Various mixtures of organic compounds have been proposed in the art as fertilizer additives. Specifically, a humic acid composition, Bio-Liquid Complex™, is stated by Bio Ag Technologies International (1999) www.phelpstek.com/portfolio/humic_acid.pdf to assist in transferring micronutrients, more specifically cationic nutrients, from soil to plant.
TriFlex™ Bloom Formula nutrient composition of American Agritech is described as containing “phosphoric acid, potassium phosphate, magnesium sulfate, potassium sulfate, potassium silicate[and] sodium silicate.” TriFlex™ Grow Formula 2-4-1 nutrient composition of American Agritech is described as containing “potassium nitrate, magnesium nitrate, ammonium nitrate, potassium phosphate, potassium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, potassium silicate[and] sodium silicate.” Both compositions are said to be “fortified with selected vitamins, botanical tissue culture ingredients, essential amino acids, seaweed, humic acid, fulvic acid and carbohydrates.” See www.horticulturesource.com/product_info.php/products_id/82. These products are said to be formulated primarily for “soilless hydrogardening” (i.e., hydroponic cultivation) of fruit and flower crops, but are also said to outperform conventional chemical fertilizers in container soil gardens. Their suitability or otherwise for foliar application as opposed to application to the hydroponic or soil growing medium is not mentioned. See www.americanagritech.com/product/product_detail.asp?ID=I &pro_id_pk=4-0.
The trademark Monarch™, owned by Actagro, LLC is a fertilizer composition containing 2-20-15 primary plant nutrients with 3% non plant food organic compositions derived from natural organic materials.